This invention relates to a computer expansion card retainer assembly bracket and more specifically to the assembly of a computer housing and computer expansion cards.
Personal computers, servers, and other similar computers are provided with a housing, with panels with openings or slots formed therein, typically a back panel. The back panel forms the openings and the openings are provided to accommodate the addition of electronic circuit cards for additional functions of the computer; the electronic circuit cards typically are referred to as expansion cards or expansion electronic circuit boards.
Previously, expansion cards have been individually mounted by retaining screws to the panel or mounting panel of computer housing. In the assembly process to install or to add an electronic circuit board, it is necessary to remove the individual retaining screw, remove a cover plate covering the opening, and install the expansion electronic circuit board; then, the screw must be reinstalled to retain the expansion electronic circuit board in the proper position relative to the mounting panel of the computer housing. Although a seemingly simple task, removal of a screw and the panel frequently results in a screw being dropped into the other electronics of the computer. If not located and removed carefully, the presence of a screw can cause electrical or physical damage to the computer electronics.
Additionally, time expended to assemble the computer and all of the expansion cards or the removable shields over the unused openings in the mounting panel is substantial. Moreover, a larger number of parts are required in that procedure than with this invention.
At least to the extent of the adding electronic expansion cards, computers are frequently serviced by the owner or operator of the computer rather than highly trained service technicians. Reducing the number of parts and steps required for installing or removing the components, such as adding expansion cards to the mounting panel of the computer housing minimizes potential damage or error by the customer.
It is an object of the invention to mount electronic circuit boards in a mounting panel of a computer housing with a substantially uniform retaining force.
It is another object of the invention to simplify installation of expansion circuit boards in a computer housing.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce the potential for damage to the computer by dropped screws or lost parts during assembly or the installation or removal of expansion circuit boards in a computer.
It is an additional object of the invention to reduce the number of parts necessary to install expansion circuit boards in a computer, thereby reducing the time and complexity of manufacturing.
It is a further object of the this invention to secure the seating of expansion boards of varying dimensional tolerances.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a seal for electromagnetic interference from the boards and computer as a whole.
The shortcomings and deficiencies of the prior techniques used to assemble computers and electronic expansion circuit boards are overcome, and the objects of the invention are accomplished by the present invention.
A retainer bracket, having a span and extending between two displaced fasteners holes in the mounting panel of a computer housing, is used to retain a plurality of electronic expansion circuit boards. The retainer bracket comprises a span of material which not only extends slightly beyond two of the fastener holes in the mounting panel but also has fastener holes formed near the ends of the bracket to align with the fasteners holes in the mounting panel. Further, a plurality of tabs or fingers depend from the span of material. The material is substantially rigid such as steel, such that the tabs or fingers exert a retaining force against brackets used for mounting the electronic expansion circuit boards to the mounting panel of the computer. The electronic expansion circuit boards are positioned with respect to the mounting panel, the bracket placed over an end of the mounting bracket, is forced to a position that the fastener holes of the retaining bracket align with the respective fastener holes in the mounting panel, and then retained by screws or other suitable fasteners.
The bracket used to retain the electronic circuit boards in their proper position relative to the mounting panel and to exert a substantially equal force on each of the mounting brackets not only reduces the part count but also reduces problems associated with dropped screws and the potential for electronic failure or damage to the components of the computer.